1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production line and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a production line capable of dealing with products with more than two different specifications at the same time and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A production line is a mechanical system in which operating workers or industrial robots are allocated. A production line is also an operational line in which a determined production procedure is finished step by step. The process route and processing laboring ratio of major products or of most of products on the production line determine the number of the mechanical device which is necessary for finishing processing some sorts of products on the production line, the disposition of the mechanical device, the arrangement of the operational place, etc.
The production line system is frequently used in the conventional production industry. However, it is only possible to produce products with the same specification in the same period of time on the same production line. The production line has to be cleared up completely when a small number of products need producing. Besides, a small scale of experimental batches need producing before a large number of products are produced or the manufacturing process is improved. At this time, the production line has to be cleared up completely as well. After the production line is cleared up completely, the production starts, which is a waste of time. Especially, the conventional production line greatly affects capacity and cost of sophisticated and difficult industries such as the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) industry. It is harder to control the manufacturing process of the sophisticated and difficult industries, or the abnormality of the manufacturing process of the sophisticated and difficult industries frequently occurs, so engineers often try to produce a small scale of experimental batches before improving the manufacturing process.